


Art Masterpost - spn_J2_bigbang 2015 - Worth the Wait

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx), Forhimxx



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/Forhimxx





	Art Masterpost - spn_J2_bigbang 2015 - Worth the Wait

Art Masterpost , Worth The Wait. the-rant-girl.

 

 

I was lucky enough to score a second for BB this year.  
Welcome to this delicious fic by the_rant_girl ,[ read it here](http://the-rant-girl.livejournal.com/50511.html).

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/58420/58420_original.jpg) [ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/60645/60645_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/60855/60855_original.png)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/60966/60966_original.png)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/61414/61414_original.png)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/61656/61656_original.png)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/61917/61917_original.png)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/2blueshoes/37561806/61993/61993_original.png)

 

source photos  



End file.
